Nothing
by VichanSOMAanimefan
Summary: Songfic  After makes the worst mistake of his life, Soul try have his love back. SoMa  Sorry about the bad grammar
1. Chapter 1

Nothing – Part 1

I think this song fit my life perfectly

_Am I better off dead_

_Am I better off a quitter_

_They say I'm better off now_

_Than I ever was with her_

"Soul man, you need forget her!" start Black Star while driving to the town. Today makes 6 months since she left, 6 months with loneliness. I didn't get out my bed since that day, I just stay there waiting for the death comes and let me free.

I didn't exist without her.

"He's right Soul. Six months is too much, you can't live like that" says Kilik looking at me in the back sit. "Sometimes the best thing you can do is accept that is over"

"Beside" continue Kid "you are better without her. I mean, she was the one how decide leave, right?"

Six months ago, I have cheat on Maka with Liz… I didn't even remember how that happened, both of us was really drunk and didn't knew what we are doing.

I try apology with her, I really did. I told to her forget that, that was a huge mistake and that I didn't love Liz in any way. But she didn't believe me, she just cry and say that I was a liar.

She leave me, after says that, she thought than I was the only person she could trust.

I don't need say that that kill me inside, and each day was like that. I just was consuming myself until my death.

_As they take me to my local down the street_

_I'm smiling but I'm dying trying not to drag my feet_

"I know a awesome place when we can drink a little." Says Black Star with his huge smile "Is the best place on town Soul, this will definitely cheer you up"

We got out the car and start walk to the bar. The place wasn't bad, was really exciting and with good music. Even so, I wasn't comfortable with this. Nothing was let me smile.

I try make a fake smile, this way my friends wouldn't worry about me so much.

_They say a few drinks will help me to forget her_

_But after one too many I know that I'm never_

As we sit down, they start bring all the types of drinks they had, "A few drinks will help you to forget her Soul" was the only words I could hear.

I didn't mind, I just drink all they give to me. I guess I was trying fill the hole inside me, or maybe I just want forget her forever. Either way didn't help.

_**Only they can see where this is gonna end**_

_**But they all think I'm crazy but to me it's perfect sense**_

"I lost her… There is nothing I can do now"

"That is okay dude." Start Kid

"NO! THAT IS NOT OKAY! I lost. My. Love. Life. How can I still living without her?"

"That happens Soul" say Kilik

I just ignore him "Was my fault"

"You try all you have Soul…" say Kid again "if she couldn't forgive you, you can't do anything about it"

They were wrong, they were all wrong. I couldn't give up yet. Not yet.

" I can't leave her" I say getting out the bar

"hey…Soul" I didn't recognized my friends voices anymore

"What are you doing?"

"We are leaving, here is the money"

"HEY SOUL!"

"Maka..."

_**all And my mates are there trying to calm me down**_

_**'Cause I'm shouting your name all over town**_

_**I'm swearing if i go there now**_

_**I can change your mind, turn it all around**_

"Maka…MAKA!" I start scream with all my strength. Even I know she didn't live on Death City anymore, I still had hopes that she could hear me.

I was walking around the street, totally drunk and screaming like an idiot. Pathetic, isn't it? Somehow fit on me.

"Soul, dude, calm down!" who is talking now? I guess is Black Star

"Lets come back to the car Soul."

"I don't want come back to the damn car… MAKA!"

"Stop screaming Soul… People are staring" This one was Kid for sure

"I don't care…. They can look at me how much they want, I will not stop. MAKA!"

"We know that you are upset Soul… but shout Maka's name around the town wouldn't help you get her back…"

They were right… what was I thinking? As if Maka can hear me here, and if she could, this wouldn't make she listen to me.

"I have to talk to her…"

_**And I now that I'm drunk but i'll say the words**_

_**And she'll listen this time even though it's lust**_

_**Dial her number and confess to her **_

"WHAT? Soul have you lost your mind?"

Ignoring what my friends have to say, I start looking to a public phone. We I finally find one, the only thing I need was a small coin, anything to make a phone call.

After looking in every pocket, the only thing I could find was twenty five cents. Have to work

"let's see, .3-"

"Soul, this is madness!"

"You already try that, stop torturing yourself"

What the hell are they still talking? What did they know? Better off her, stop trying, madness…

They didn't know how was love someone and then lose it. They are all in good relationships, living happy with them girlfriends and wives.

I know they want to help me, but nothing would make me forget her. I love Maka, I always love her. I can't just forget this

The phone start to call, and impatiently I wait for a answer. When…

"Hello?"

That voice, that beautiful voice than I didn't hear for six mouths came out suddenly into my hears, making me be out speak for a few seconds. I could reply when she ask who was.

"…Ma-ka?"

"Who is there?"

"Maka…"

"So- What you want?" She sound mad, no furious, that is how she is sound

"Maka, please…"

"I though I say I never want talk with you ever again!"

"Please…just listen what I-"

"No Soul! I am tired from you excuses! Leave me alone."

"I-I can't"

"Really, why not?"

"Because… because I can't live without you. Please Maka, you don't know how much our break up is killing me. I swear I never wanted hurt you, you are the most important person in my life."  
>"Stop it Soul." She was trying being strong, but her voice show that she would cry soon.<p>

"I don't even know how I end up in the bed with Liz… and the only reason I tell you was because I thought you would forgive me."

"How can SOMEONE forgive something like that?" she start to cry

"Please don't cry"

"You cheat on me."

"I am so sorry Maka"

"Sorry, sorry… this is what every guy say, but you don't even mean it!"

"I mean it! I am so sorry Maka, please forgive me"

"I-I don't think…"

"So at least try! Please, if you think you can't, at least try forgive me"

"I speed too many nights trying forgiving you. I am still trying…but…"

"Maka…"

"But…how can I forget something like that? How can you forget something like that?"

"It's because I don't care from Liz, that fucking night didn't mean a thing for me! I would forgive every mistake you made. I wouldn't care if I saw that you were …."

"You would forgive me if I sleep with some of your friends?"

The scene of Black Star, or Kid, or even Kilik, toughing her and make her doing pleasures noises makes me want puke. I guess than if I was in her place, I wouldn't just leave out her life, I probably would kill myself.

"Soul?"

"I don't think I would forget that"

"You see?"

"But I still would stay with you. Even if you sleep with any of my friends, even if you sleep with every guy on this town, I would stay with you, hug you and say how much I love you"

She stay in silence, don't make not even a sound only from her breath.

"There is… There is nobody in this world than ever make me few on this way. Even since I met you, I couldn't take you out of my head. When I ask you out, I thought I could die if you say even yes or no. See you every day, and sleep by your side every night, was little presents from God to me, all the moments I spend with you makes me the happiest man on earth."

"Soul…"

"I love you more than everything Maka. More than my family, more than my own life. I love you so much that I could die for you; I'd anything to you.

I love you Maka… I love you so much."

Nothing else came. Only the silence

_**I'm still in love**__**, But all i heard was nothing**_

"Maka?"

_**Nothing**_

"Please Maka, talk to me."

_**Nothing**_

"Maka..."

_**Nothing**_

Tears start let off my eyes. Even if I love her with all my strength, even if I apologize, she can't even respond to me.

Her silence shows more than the true, she couldn't say that she love me back, since she didn't love me back.

"Please Maka, answer me! Even if you don't love me back, say something."

_**Oh **__**I got nothing**_

The silence continues. Could only pass a few seconds, for me was like ages

"Please…" I spoke into tears "please stop torture me. Say something, anything."

_**I got nothing**_

_**Oh I wanted words but all I heard was nothing**_

"Soul…"

"Maka! What is it?" I say don't even trying hold my excitement.

"Could you… come here?"

"What?"

"I want to say something to you, but not on the phone"

"You… want me come to your house?"

"Only if you…"

"I can! I will! I will be there in 15 minutes"

"I see you there"

The phone got mute and a wave of hopes and joy full into my heart. I still have a change to make everything right again, I have the change to have her back to me.

As I came out the cabin, my friends who was waiting for, look at me surprised, since I have a big smile on my face, even bigger that Black Star ever made

"What happened Soul?" ask Kilik

"I have to go to Maka's house. Now!"


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: AHHH I AM SO SORRY GUYS! I COULDN'T UPLOAD THIS SONNER, BUCAUSE I WAS BUSY WITH SCHOOL AND ALL .**

**hope you guys enjoy**

**Sorry for the bad grammar.**

**I didn't own Soul Eater**

* * *

><p>Nothing – Part 2<p>

_So I stumble there, along the railings and the fences_

_I know if I'm face to face that she'll come to her senses_

"I can't believe I am doing this" says Black Star while he is driving.

"I can't believe either" I told with a smirk.

"Are you sure this is a good idea Soul?" ask Kid with a worry look "Does she really said to you come to her house?"

"She said that she wants tell me something and that she couldn't do to the phone"

"But… you know that she can…you know?"

"Reject me? Yeah. Still, worth the risk" I knew that, I could be reject and never seen her again. But if she wants me back? If there is this little possibility, I will not lose it.

After 30 minutes driving (15 minute hum?), I had finally came to Maka's house.

Okay, there wasn't her house, was his mother house. Her mother was really rich; her house was huge with a big gate on front.

I walk to the speaker and talk with the security guy:

"Can I help you?"

"Yeah" My voice was still slow thanks to the alcohol, but I at least I knew what I was doing "I want to…I want to see… I want to talk with Maka Albarn please"

"Who wants to?"

"Soul Eater Evans"

"Evans? Sorry, I can't let you in"

"What? Why?"

"Mrs. Albarn orders, she says to don't let any Evans come inside and bother her daughter." Maka's mom knows about us? Worst, she would let me see Maka?

"Listen, this is important. Maka is waiting for me…. And I need talk to her now"

"Sorry, I can't let you in"

"You don't understand! My girlfriend is in there, and I want fix our situation the fasters I can. Did you ever have love somebody so much, that you could die if this person leaves?"

"Well… no, but I understand the feeling"

"So then, please help me go and talk with my girlfriend. This may be the last change I have"

"I am sorry"

_Every drunk step I take leads me to her door_

_If she sees how much I'm hurted_

_She'll take me back for sure_

My body start get full with a lot of anger. I will not let the possibility to see Maka again go away.

"Well" said while I was climbing the gate "If you will not open for me, I will go inside anyway"

"Sir, get off the gate"

"No!"

"Soul!" says Black Star watching my actions "Stop it, this is insane!"

"No Black Star, I have to do that"

"Sir, if you don't get off, I will be force to call back up"

"Go…ahead!" after a few seconds, I could climb the gate and get out to the other side. But at soon I landed; four or maybe five guards came to my direction to take me off the residence.

Even with no change to win this, I start to run away from they direction. As they follow me, the only thing I could think was to run faster, get on the door and fix everything with Maka.

But I couldn't.

"Get ya!" says on of the guards, now on top of me, hold me against the floor. Even with no intention to, the big guy was hurting me a little to getting my face on the floor stronger and breaking my bones thanks to his weight.

I can't talk to her. I can't see her. I can fix this.

Before I notice, I was crying again.

_**And my mates are all there trying to calm me down**_

_**'Cause I'm shouting your name all over town**_

_**I'm swearing if i go there now**_

_**I can change your mind, turn it all around**_

"Maka…Maka…. HEY MAKA!" I scream, was the only thing I could do now.

"Hey, be quiet! Do you know what time is it?" say one of the guards while they are getting me out the house

"MAKA!"

"I told to you shut up!" say shut my mouth with his hand

"What are you guys doing?" Yell Maka in front her door.

I feel my heart start beating faster as soon I see her. She never have look so beautiful, her hair was down with no pigtails and she was wearing a long and yellow dress, with was her sleep closet. My eyes go wild when I saw her, I though I would ever see her big green eyes, her delicate and sweet face and that big smile ever again.

"I am so sorry to wake you up Miss. Albarn. We are getting this punk out here right now." Talk the monkey who as still with his head on my mouth.

"I wasn't sleeping. I was waiting for him! He is my guest, why nobody warned me that he has come?"

"Well… you see, you mother told us to don't let he came near you."

"What? You got to be kidding with me. Let him go"

"But…"

"Let him go now!"

As her wish, the guard release me and go away, along with his friends.

I walk closer to her, all I wanna do was hug her, kiss that soft lips once again.

"Maka…"

"hey there" she said smiling softy for me, as long I keep getting closer to her

Once I was closer enough, she grab my hand and pull me to her house. Her mother has a huge house, somehow bigger than my family's. We run up the stairs and get in on of the rooms, which I assume that was her's.

"Alone at least" I say with a smirk. She than lock the door, and walks to the other side of the room, getting a little distance from me, but too distant.

_**And I now that I'm drunk but i'll say the words**_

_**And she'll listen this time even though it's lust**_

_**Dial her number and confess to her I'm still in love**_

_**But all i heard...**_

"I thought that I would never see you again"

"That's… was the plan"

"And what makes go wrong?"

"Your call did you call?"

"Because, I had to tell you that I love you"

She looks nervous for me. I guess I could even see a sigh of blush in her face.

My heart start beating.

"Can I make you one question?" I ask

"Sure"

"What you want tell me?"

"Well… that will depends from your answers"

"That it is…?"

"Number one; Why did you sleep with Liz?" Her face was serious, with no sigh of sadness or angry, she just make that usual face that she did when she wanna know something. I never knew how I should react with that face, and have to face this on a moment like that, kinda scares me.

"I don't know for sure…. I-I got drunk, and she got drunk too. But that didn't-"

"Were you mad at me? Have I did something wrong?" Her voice get down a little, but her faces was still confident.

"Wh- No! No, Maka! I wasn't mad with you, what happens between me and Liz was a mistake! Didn't mean anything for us, especially for me."

I get closer to her and put her body closer to mine. Even if I could see her face, I could tell that she get surprised. I start to caress her backs slowly. My heads get down a little to her waist, when I embrace ting. Her hair was knocking on my nose, exhaling that great smell that I missed much.

"I missed you so much Maka" I whispered in her ears

"I-I missed you too" she whispered too

"Let's forget what happens. We can start over again."

"I don't know if we can just date after that Soul…I don't want come back to this relationship, with this fear to lose you"

"Okay…so, let's get married"

"W-What?"

"Let's get married. Than you wouldn't have this fear to lose me"

"Soul…" I staring deeply in her eyes, a little humid thanks to her tears. I take my breath to re-make my question

"Maka would you marry me?"

_**W**__**as nothing**_

_**She said nothing**_

_**Oh I wanted words but all I heard was nothing**_

_**Oh I got nothing, I got nothing**_

_**Oh I wanted words but all I heard was nothing**_

_**Oh sometimes love are intoxicated**_

_**Oh you're coming down your hands are shaking**_

_**When you realise there's no one waiting**_

"Maka?"

"I-I don't know what to say"

"Just say how are you feeling"

"I guess I want to…"

"You, guess?"

"I don't know! I don't know if this is the best option."

We separate, but keep look into each other eyes. When suddenly…

"I remember"

"What?"

"I remember why I drink so much on that night"

"Really? And what was it?"

"I would propose to you, but I freak out and went to Kid houses to relax. Liz was trying calming me down, when everything black out."

"You would…"

"Damn, I am such an idiot. I was so nervous to stay with you for the rest of my life, that end up ruined everything. How pathetic I am?"

_**Am I better off dead**_

_**Am I better off a quitter**_

_**They say I'm better off now**_

_**Than I ever was with her**_

"Soul… do you still wanna know what I wanted tell you?"

"I guess after all this, you will reject me, right?"

To my surprise, she just came closer and kiss me. She move her lips slowly, waiting for my answer from her action. I didn't even think twice after kiss her back. Our kiss gets even more intense and passionate that ever. She holds my neck and I keep her face closet to mine, make almost impossible to both of us separate.

That kiss take minute to feel apart. When we were both out of breath, we separate and look for each other again.

"I can't ever, stop loving you Soul. No matter how stupid you are, no matter how many times you hurt me, I can't stop love you. I am still in love with you"

"Maka… you have no idea how happy I am to listen that"

Her eyes get wet again, and she hold her head into my chest. I got surprise at first, but I embrace her gently over my arms and let her cry.

I got it. She still loves me too, but she wasn't ready to marry me yet or come back to our old relationship.

She needs time to have sure about us again. Time to have sure if we should come back.

This hurts, but doesn't so much as would if she wasn't in love with me anymore.

"Get your time"

"I am sorry" she speak into sobs

"I am not going anywhere, I will wait for you. Even if you never come back I will keep wait for you. When you have sure what you want, you know where I am"

Our talk end on that moment, and after a few minutes, I left her house and come back to where my friends were. Just like that, I start to waiting her.

-/-

_One mouth later_

_**And my mates are all there trying to calm me down**_

_**'Cause I'm shouting your name all over town**_

_**I'm swearing if i go there now**_

_**I can change your mind, turn it all around**_

_**And I now that I'm drunk but i'll say the words**_

_**And she'll listen this time even though it's lust**_

_**Dial her number and confess to her I'm still in love**_

_**But all i heard was nothing**_

_**She said nothing**_

_**Oh I wanted words but all I heard was nothing**_

_**Oh I got nothing, I got nothing**_

_**Oh I wanted words but all I heard was nothing**_

_**Oh I got nothing**_

"Oh come on Soul! Is just one little date with Tsubaki's friend. We would be there, please help me out here" said Black Star in the phone. Always was funny heard him looks desperate, but was even funnier makes he become more desperate than before

"Sorry man, I have plans. Maybe you can find someone else to help you"

"Oh come on man! You can't reject every date that appears because of Ma-" He stop nervous. Have been one mouth, and I still didn't get any answer from Maka. I was still with hope in my heart, even knew that she couldn't coming back.

"sorry dude"

"Don't worry. This is not affecting me anymore."

"Isn't?" ask him surprised "But I though that you-"

"I still love Maka from all my heart. I know this sounds stupid, but I can feel that she will come back one day, and we would make our life together, got married and have kids. Live happy together once again"

"Seriously, you are really weird Soul. How can you have so much sure? You guys didn't talk since that day"

"I don't need words to know that Black Star"

"ahh, whatever! I have to go, see you later dude"

"See ya"

As soon I turn off the phone, I came back to my piano and come back practice. I could not like play in concerts, but I sure love play for fun, and especially to make money.

Before I notice, was already 19h00 and I start getting hungry. Since I didn't want cook, I decide go out to eat. In the same minute I was ready to open the door, a small knock at it warned me that I had visit tonight.

As soon I opened, I saw once again the most beautiful face in the world. A small and delicate face, with big green eyes and dirty-blood hair, with two pigtails.

She smiles that warm and sweet smile only her could do, and ask:

"Did your weeding propose is still up?"

I smile. Sometimes you don't need words to express your feelings

* * *

><p><strong>THE END!<strong>

**Man, I don't like the end so much, what did you guys think?**


End file.
